


Kuroo and Kenma's First Valentine's Day

by emclementine



Series: Our First Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kitten, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Body Dysphoria, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Trans Male Character, Valentine's Day, butt plug, double penetration technically, pure unadulterated smut, trans!kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I balanced the paper bag with mochi in one hand as I plucked my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door with the other. 'Kenma?' I called out as I stepped inside. There was no response, the apartment was eerily void of all sound. What the hell? Did he forget? I stashed the mochi in the freezer and set my backpack down. Maybe he took a nap, his classes were tough this semester and it wasn’t unusual. I strolled down the hallway to our shared bedroom. The door creaked when I pushed it open. I froze when the sight before me rendered me unable to function any further. Kenma was laying on his stomach on the bed, his legs curled up behind him. My eyes darted up and down his form, unsure what to take in first."</p><p>Kuroo wanted to do something memorable with Kenma on their first Valentine's Day. Kenma didn't feel the need to make a big deal out of a silly holiday, but if it was important to Kuroo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo and Kenma's First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> How much sin can I put into one fic? Well apparently the answer is a fuck ton. Also I have a weakness for Kuroo calling Kenma kitten...and then my imagination got so out of hand.  
> Un-beta'd so if you find any errors please let me know.

KuroKen Valentine’s Day 2016

 

I was stretched out on the couch, my head in Kenma’s lap, when a thought popped into my head causing me to stop scrolling through my Facebook news feed. “Valentine’s Day is coming up.” Kenma grunted something noncommittal and continued tapping away at his handheld. “It’s going to be our first Valentine’s Day together as an official couple,” I pointed out. He hummed. Frustrated with his lack of participation in the conversation I puffed my hair out of my face and rolled over onto my stomach. After sneaking a peak up to make sure that Kenma was still ignoring me in favor of his game. I slowly opened my mouth and chomped down lightly on his thigh. He squawked. Eyes narrowed and lips pinched Kenma glared at me. He quirked an eyebrow at me. _What do you want?_ “You weren’t listening to me.”

“I was,” he countered.

“Then what did I say?”

“Idiotic notions about how society thinks we should spend an arbitrary day in February,” Kenma frowned. I rolled my eyes.

“But Kenma, it’s our first Valentine’s Day together. Shouldn’t we at least do something for this one? See a movie? Go out to dinner? Buy each other chocolates or trinkets of our love and affection?”

“That’s not necessary.”

“Or I could spend the night fucking you into every available surface in the entire apartment?” I wiggled my eyebrows.

“Pervert,” Kenma smushed a pillow into my face.

“Yeah, but you love me for it,” I laughed and tossed the pillow away. Kenma didn’t reply, but the corner of his mouth twitched up. “I know, how about a quiet night in with movies and mochi?” His eyes widened at that. Gotcha. I smirked at him. “I’ll pick some up on my way home from class that day then and we can relax.” Kenma nodded and went back to his game. “Hey, Kenma?” He looked down at me. “That offer to spend the night fucking you still stands,” I leered at him. Kenma thwacked my face with another pillow and ignored my snorting laughter.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

I balanced the paper bag with mochi in one hand as I plucked my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door with the other. “Kenma?” I called out as I stepped inside. There was no response, the apartment was eerily void of all sound. What the hell? Did he forget? I stashed the mochi in the freezer and set my backpack down. Maybe he took a nap, his classes were tough this semester and it wasn’t unusual. I strolled down the hallway to our shared bedroom. The door creaked when I pushed it open. I froze when the sight before me rendered me unable to function any further. Kenma was laying on his stomach on the bed, his legs curled up behind him. My eyes darted up and down his form, unsure what to take in first. His toned legs were covered from toe to mid-thigh in lace-edged stockings. A matching garter belt wrapped around his waist and clipped to them. Fuzzy black cat ears sat atop his head and a thin black collar with a small bell adorned his neck. I was already drooling at the sight, but I nearly fainted when he lowered his legs and stretched his body to display a fuzzy black cat tail anchored inside him between the firm swells of his ass cheeks. I sent a silent prayer out to the universe that I would survive Kenma playing out my hottest fantasy. I approached the bed slowly. Kenma spread his legs so that I could crawl up between them. My lips traced lightly up from the base of his spine to plant a kiss at the nape of his neck. He shivered at the attention to his sensitive spots and propped himself up on his elbows to allow me easier access to his neck. It was then I noticed that Kenma’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hazy with lust. “Kitten, did you start without me?” He ducked his head and nodded slowly. “Were you thinking about me? About what I would do to you when I got home?” Kenma nodded again. “How did you touch yourself?” His cheeks darkened and he turned away from my gaze. _It’s embarrassing, don’t make me say it._ I ran my hands up his ribcage and around to his already pert nipples. I pinched and rolled them between my fingers. Kenma squeaked. “Did you touch yourself like this?” He nodded reluctantly. I lifted a hand and brought it down firmly smacking his ass.

“Ah!” he yelped and squirmed underneath me.

“Use your words, kitten,” I ordered.

“Y-yes.” I slid both hands down his back, caressing his sensitive spine and sides. When I reached his ass I paused to squeeze it and spread him even wider open. He painted a pretty picture. The tail draped over to the side no doubt tickling the delicate flesh of his backside. The plug it attached to buried so deeply inside of him that only the very base was visible. Excess lube had leaked out onto the surrounding skin giving it a glistening appearance in the limited lighting. His cunt was already slicked with arousal.

“Look at you. You’re dripping wet already.” I dipped my thumb into his slit, running it up and down without entering him. He wiggled against my hand, trying to entice my fingers inside where he needed them the most. He hadn’t earned that satisfaction yet. “I bet you were touching yourself like this too. And like…” my thumb rubbed tiny circles into his swollen clit, “this.”

“Ohh,” he let out a drawn out moan. Kenma huffed in frustration when I immediately removed my hand. Instead, I continued my teasing a little further north. I wrapped my fingers around the tail of the plug and tugged ever so slightly before I ground it deeper into his ass. “Kuroo please,” he groaned as I circled the plug inside of him. He thrust back against my hand to get more sensation and I quickly let go. Kenma whined, denied pleasure once again.

“Ah ah. Do good little kittens touch themselves before their master comes home?” His eyes lit up. _I understand._

“No.”

“So what does that make you?” I asked.

“A naughty kitten, master,” he replied without hesitation.

“And what happens to naughty kittens?”

“They get spanked?”

“They get spanked,” I confirmed. Kenma squirmed, his excitement obvious. “Now, up on your knees and keep your elbows on the bed.” He adjusted his position to present his ass to me. I took a moment to indulge myself in sliding my hands from his ankles up over the sheer material of the stockings to cup his behind. Kenma muffled a moan in the sheets. “I think fifteen spankings will be sufficient for how you misbehaved. You will count out loud for me. Understood?”

“Yes, master,” came Kenma’s reply. My first smack landed right in the center of his right cheek. “One.” The second one landed in the same spot on his left cheek. “Two.” The next several painted the backs of his thighs in a light pink shade. Two smacks from my hand curled around each of his inner thighs just shy of his pretty little pussy that was on display. Each one forced a whimper out of his mouth. Kenma’s hands were curled so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles were white. I wound my way back up over the mounds of his ass, paying particular attention to his sit spots nearly ensuring his soreness the next day. Every additional slap of my hand on his glowing skin forced a groan. The muscles in his body twitched, not knowing whether to avoid the stinging smacks or to lean further into them. My final strike landed dead center, catching the edge of the butt plug and shoving it deeper inside of him. “Ah! Fuh-fifteen,” he finished. I could visibly see some of the tension that had gripped his body release. Tiny tremors shook his thighs. The entirety of his backside and thighs blossomed with red. Kenma wiggled his ass giving me a glimpse of how much more wet he had gotten from the punishment.

“Good boy. You were so good for me, kitten. Did you learn your lesson? Will you be good for me now? Or do I need to do that again?” I lightly ran my fingertips over the tender skin. Kenma whimpered.

“Nnn-no, master. I learned my lesson.”

“Good, and since you took your punishment so well I think you’ve earned a reward, hmm?” I stacked two plush pillows underneath his hips and lowered him down onto them. I crawled up over his body to place a soft kiss on his temple. Kenma moaned when my shifting rubbed my hips against his still raw ass and my erection ground the plug into his tight hole. My lips captured his in a passionate kiss. The temptation to rut into him was too great considering how completely neglected my cock had been up to that point. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, swirling it around before dipping it in and out in rhythm with my thrusts against him. The needy mewl that left Kenma’s mouth sent bolts of arousal to my brain and my groin. I pulled away to recollect myself.

“Please, touch me.” Kenma wiggled his hips enticingly. I dipped down to press a kiss to each of his ass cheeks then hovered my mouth directly over his dripping cunt. My hot breath washed over his folds before I pressed a kiss directly to his clit. “Ohh, fuck.” Kenma bucked back against my mouth. I flicked my tongue over his clit and ran it up and down his slit. With each repetition of this circuit Kenma jerked harder against me. Finally, I dipped my tongue inside of him to fully taste the aroused juices flowing so freely. He sighed as the aching in his pussy was temporarily quelled with the thrusts of my tongue. His body melted under my mouth. “More, please more.” Kenma begging was always my weakness. I pulled back to allow room for my fingers to rub at his slippery folds, slicking them up in preparation before I immediately slid two inside. His walls clenched tightly around my digits. It was so hot, wet, warm, I couldn’t wait until I could shove my dick into his heat.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” I commanded. Kenma quickly rocked back and forth at a frantic pace. His moans grew louder and more frequent. I curled my fingers ever so slightly to rub over his g-spot. The moans became louder and more strangled as Kenma neared his peak. Just before he climaxed I withdrew my fingers. Kenma grunted in frustration. I simply trailed my fingers over his slit to give him a chance to back away from the edge of orgasm. When his breathing slowed to a steadier pace I drove my fingers back inside him without warning. This time I gripped his thigh in my free hand in order to control the thrusts of my fingers. After a moment I added a third finger. His already taut hole clenched automatically at the added stretch. Without giving Kenma much time to adjust I curved my fingers and slid back and forth over his g-spot again. Moans that were nearly shouts echoed around the room. His walls tightened, hips rocked more insistently against my hand telling of his impending orgasm. This time when I removed my fingers the whimper that left his mouth was a sob. Robbed again of his orgasm, his body was crying for release. “Do you want to cum, kitten?”

“Yes, please, yes. Please let me cum. Oh please I need to cum.” I slid all three of my fingers back inside his cunt and rubbed insistently over his g-spot, no longer bothering to thrust them in and out.

“How I love it when you beg so nicely. Okay kitten, you can cum on my fingers,” I acquiesced. Kenma twitched and moaned. His orgasm caused him to tighten around my hand, each muscle in his body locking up as a long groan fell from his lips. Cum slicked around my fingers. Then, tiny ripples flowed out from his core to his extremities releasing every ounce of tension in his small frame. I slipped my fingers out slowly, licking them clean. I ran my palms over his thighs and sides, soothing him down from his high. When his brain was no longer clouded with the intense pleasure Kenma pulled the pillows out from underneath himself and tossed them aside. He collapsed, situating on his back with his knees drawn up and legs spread.

“Fuck me. Kuroo I need you to fuck me. I want your cock deep inside me,” Kenma pleaded. It was only at times like this, when Kenma was so blissed out of his mind that he would beg and say things like this, being too embarrassed any other time to utter such words of want. I quickly yanked at my clothing. The throb in my cock had been easy to ignore when I was focusing on Kenma, but now that he begged for more I couldn’t deny him. The cool air of the room licked at my overheated skin. Kenma’s eyes drank in the sight of my naked body, winding down my chest to my erection. His eyes flicked back up to meet mine and he reached out towards me. I leaned down into his embrace, meeting his lips against mine and melding our bodies together from chest to hips. I groaned at the feeling of his cum soaked groin rubbing against mine. My kisses trailed down his chin to his neck. Kenma tilted his head backwards to grant me more room to nip and suck tiny hickies and love bites into the delicate skin. My thumbs rubbed tight circles around his hardened nipples. Happy sighs tumbled from Kenma’s lips.

“I am going to fuck you so hard that the entire apartment complex will hear you screaming my name, and I won’t stop until you do,” I whispered into his ear. Another groan that I would never tire of hearing slipped out of his mouth. I used one hand to line myself up with his entrance then gripped his slender hips to pull him down onto my hard cock. Kenma’s eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned happily. Ordinarily he was tight, but his sensitivity from his previous orgasm and the plug I could feel still firmly seated in his ass provided a firmer hold on my dick. A groan fell from my lips at the overwhelming sensation. I took in the sight of Kenma sprawled on the bed beneath me. His disheveled hair haloed out around his head; eyes glassy and skin flushed with arousal; neck dotted with a few freshly forming marks; chest heaving with panted breaths; gorgeous legs sprawled wide; pussy wrapped around my cock. “You look so beautiful all splayed out for me like this,” I whispered almost to myself. The only tell that Kenma had heard me was the small blush and darting away of his eyes. “I mean that, Kenma, you are so gorgeous, so perfect.” I rocked my hips back a little to roll them back into his heat. We moaned out together. I couldn’t hold out any longer and began a rapidly quickening pace thrusting into him. The slap of skin on skin accompanied the slick sounds of my cock slipping into his hole.

“Oh my god! Yeah, fuck yeah! Oh holy shit! Harder, fuck me harder!” Kenma shouted. The tiny bell on his collar jingled with every thrust. I clasped both of my hands behind his knees and pushed until his knees were bunched up by his torso. With the new position I could fuck deeper into him and, “Ah! Yeah, right there!” hit his g-spot. Kenma was tightening with his approaching orgasm. The pleasure created a white haze in my brain. All I could think about was just how good he felt around me, how hot he was, how amazing his moaning and begging sounded, how sexy he looked. “Oh Tetsu, I’m gonna cum. Please, don’t stop,” Kenma screamed. I pounded into him with every ounce of strength I had.

“Yes, Kenma, cum on my cock while I fuck you,” I murmured into his ear. It pushed him over the edge and he raked his nails up over my back leaving scratches in his wake as he came. The little licks of pain up my back finalized the boiling need in me to cum. “Do you want me to cum inside you, kitten? Fill you up with my cum until you can’t hold anymore and it dribbles out your pretty little pussy?” I growled.

“Yes! Cum inside me! I want to feel your hot cum inside me!” Kenma wailed, overstimulated and rolling in a lusty fog. I held his hips in a bruising grip and sunk my teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder as my orgasm washed over me and painted his insides with white. Stars danced behind my closed eyelids even after the ropes of cum stopped flowing from my dick. I released Kenma’s neck from my teeth and placed placating kisses on the bite mark as I withdrew from his body slowly. We both sighed in sated bliss. I kissed every inch of skin I could get my mouth on while Kenma stroked his fingers through my hair. The euphoria sang in my veins. I reluctantly pulled away to walk into the bathroom for a wet washcloth to clean us both up. I wiped the remnants of Kenma’s cum from my groin then trekked back into the bedroom. Kenma had not moved an inch from the spot on the bed I left him in, but had removed his cat ears and the stockings and garter belt. It was a shame to see them go, but I would make sure that I got the pleasure of seeing him in those again. I wiped up some of the cum dripping from his tender hole, then rolled him over to pull the plug out from his ass. Kenma groaned at the further stretch of his thoroughly abused lower half. I used the washcloth to wipe up the lube and then took the washcloth and plug to the bathroom. Upon returning for the second time with a water bottle snagged from the fridge I found Kenma curled up in a ball with a blanket thrown over his no longer arousal fevered body.

“How do you feel? Okay?” Kenma hummed and nodded, apparently words weren’t happening anymore. “We really probably should shower after that.” Kenma snuggled further into the blankets. “And we haven’t eaten dinner, are you hungry at all?” Kenma cracked one eye open at me and glared in irritation. He freed one arm to tug me down onto the bed behind him. _No shower. No food. Right now I just want to lay here with you._ Who was I to refuse snuggling up to my wonderful boyfriend and just soaking up all the happy, blissful hormones that came post-love-making. I slid under the covers and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him tightly against my own body. I placed a chaste kiss to his shoulder blade. “I love you, Kenma.”

“Love you too, Tetsu,” Kenma mumbled sleepily before he began snoring away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you make it to the end? I suggest a holy water shower and a sit in a sage filled steam room to purify your body again after that.  
> Let me know if you enjoyed the sin.  
> Catch me over at [My Tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
